spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parody Has Begun
'Parody Has Begun '''is the first episode of ParodySponge. It is based on the episode, "Terror Has Begun". Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Sheldon Plankton *Matthew (cameo) *Perch Perkins (cameo) Plot After Patrick writes a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fanfiction parodying terrorism, a terrorist rises up and begins attacking Bikini Bottom, ordering that all parodies be destroyed. SpongeBob and the gang must team up to preserve the art of parody. "Recovered" Story It was a regular day in Bikini Bottom and Patrick had just finished writing an essay. "Did you finish my boating essay?!" SpongeBob asked, quickly racing over to his friend. "Yep! SpongeBob, you're gonna get an @ on this project! I can tell!" Patrick grinned. "You mean A?" SpongeBob clarified. "Yeah, that's what I said. An @," Patrick stated. "...Alright then. Let me just look over 'my' essay!" SpongeBob giggled, beginning to read the piece of paper. However, his expression soon faded away. "Patrick...this isn't a boating essay! This is a ''Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy ''fanfiction parodying terrorism!" SpongeBob pointed out. "Yeah, isn't that what you asked for?" Patrick said, not seeing what the problem was. SpongeBob sighed, shoving his hands into his face. "That's a weird way to describe a facepalm," Patrick said. Evil laughing could be heard outside. Their eyes widened and they quickly ran outside to see everyone gathered around Sheldon, who had been placed in a gigantic robot shaped like himself. "Oh, no! Everyone's surrounded by Plankton! That must mean he's a terrorist!" SpongeBob gasped. "What? No! That doesn't add up at all! I mean, yeah I'm a terrorist but people gathered around me doesn't indicate that at all! What kind of drugs have you been taking?!" Sheldon complained. "Red Mist," SpongeBob answered. "Red Mist's a drug? I just thought it was a really bad fanfiction," Sheldon said blankly. "It's both," Patrick explained, a deadpan expression on his face. "Whatever! None of that matters now! You know that one movie? What was it called again? ''The Interview? That was terrible! Parodies must die! And that's why I'm going to destroy Bikini Bottom!" Sheldon grinned. "That literally makes no sense whatsoever," Sandy pointed out. "Oh no! I wonder who that could be!" SpongeBob said, pointing out the terrorist. "Seriously? He's right there in front of your face, you nincompoop!" Squidward pointed out. The crowd gasped. "...Why did they wait until now to gasp?" Squidward asked. "Bad writing," Sandy answered dryly. "Oh, sea sponge. I've gotta call the gang!" SpongeBob said, quickly taking out his cellphone. He then dialed up Matthew. "Hello, hello? I've saying hello twice because I can," Matthew said. "Actually, that's three times," Patrick pointed out. "Whatever! Anyway, why the heck are you calling me?! Can't you see I've been captured by the terrorist?!" Matthew questioned. Cut to a shot of the Plankton robot, Matthew talking on the phone while Sheldon glared at him. SpongeBob stared at them for a moment before blinking. "Alright, guys! Back to my place!" he announced, heading to his house. "Alright, you guys! Now how can we stop this guy?" SpongeBob asked. "We literally could've stopped him right there! Everyone was gathered around him! Why'd we come back here?!" Squidward complained. "Well, it's too late now. We can't stop him from destroying Bikini Bottom! Just look at the news!" Patrick said, pointing to the TV. "I said he took over the Bikini Bottom, not destroyed it, you idiot. If he destroyed it, you'd all be dead by now!" Perch Perkins said, rolling his eyes as the TV cut off to Sheldon. "Greetings, fools. Welp, now that I've taken over Bikini Bottom, I'll be heading over to land next. And don't get any funny ideas while I'm gone because Ace will be watching over the place! Isn't that right, Ace?" Sheldon announced. "Huh?" Ace said, looking up from the cucumber sandwich he was eating. "That's it! We gotta get to land! Go, go, go, go, go!" SpongeBob shouted. "You can shut up now," Squidward said dryly. Category:ParodySponge Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:ParodySponge Episodes Category:Pages with red links